


Midnights with You

by spn_badwolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean they’re just so perfect, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Samcer, i found this ship on tiktok and it’s consumed me, idfk what i’m doing, idk yet lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_badwolf/pseuds/spn_badwolf
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a ghost when Dr. Spencer Reid walks through the door.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Quick! Grab the salt!” Dean shouts to Sam right before the ghost of Valerie Peterson throws him across the room.

Sam does as he says and tosses some at the spirit. She disappears and he stumbles his way to his brother. Dean mumbles something almost incoherent then passes out. It doesn’t look like any serious damage has been done though. Sam sighs in relief.

“We torched her bones.” He grumbles under his breath trying to think of an object that might have some significance in Valerie’s life. 

Right then the front door busts in.

Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid walk through the doorway, guns in hand. Derek continues up the stairs while Spencer stays with the brothers.

Sam’s breath catches as he spots the young FBI agent. He’s wearing a light blue shirt rolled up exposing his forearms. Sam’s eyes stay there a moment. His black pants match his shoes and his navy bulletproof vest is covering his chest. Then they lock eyes. Oh his eyes. The room is darkly lit but Sam can still see his eyes are a light brown or hazel. And do they- do they sparkle? 

“Hands where I can see them.” The agent tells him. 

And oohhh his voice. Sam almost groans as he puts his hands up trying to focus on what is happening and not on the beautiful man standing in front of him.

The ghost reappears. Spencer jumps in shock. She starts to charge at him and he aims his gun. Sam quickly grabs the salt he left by Dean’s feet and throws some her way. She disappears and is gone as quickly as she came. Spencer takes a step back looking completely dumbfounded. Sam chuckles at this which brings the agent’s attention back to him. 

“What” he pauses “What was- Who was she?” he asks.

“A ghost.” Sam replies. “Her name was Valerie Peterson and she lived here a century ago.” 

Spencer still looks quite shocked but not as afraid as most people are when the brothers tell them that the supernatural is real. 

“Oh.” Is all he responds with. Sam chuckles again causing them to lock eyes a second time. 

Derek comes down the stairs after clearing the second floor. “Who are they?” he asks.

Spencer still shaken up stumbles out the words “They uh... “ He realizes he doesn’t know and blushes slightly. 

“Sam Winchester and this” he nods toward Dean “is my brother Dean. We uh...” He knew there was a body downstairs so he had to come up with an explanation quick. “We heard a scream so we came in hoping to help but someone must of hit my brother on the back of the head cause I heard him fall and then you guys showed up.” 

Spencer’s expression shows confusion but he doesn’t mention the events that happened mere seconds ago. 

“I’ll check the basement. You take them outside.” says Derek. Spencer is about to protest when “Nuh uh. I’m not having you get shot in the leg again pretty boy.”

Pretty boy. Sam smiles to himself but in an instant he is overcome with disappointment. Are the two agents dating? Sam doesn’t understand why this is causing him to feel so upset.

Spencer walks cautiously towards the brothers. He helps Sam carry Dean outside and put him into the passenger seat of the Impala.

“Are you sure you don’t need help getting him to the hospital?” Spencer asks kindly

“Nah. I can drive but thank you.” Sam replies though he wishes the agent would have to drive them. Then suddenly Sam pulls out a pen and small paper from a pocket in the car. “Uh... this is my number if you- if you need more of an explanation heh.” He scrawls his number on the paper and hands it to the practically stranger in front of him. 

“Oh, uh thank you” Spencer responds and takes the paper from Sam a little awkwardly. He turns away to leave taking a few steps before looking back at Sam and saying “I’m Spencer by the way. Uh...” he rubs the back of his neck “Doctor Spencer Reid.”

Sam drives for around ten minutes thinking about Dr. Spencer Reid before he is reminded of what Dean said right before he passed out. “The notebook.” How could Sam forget?! The notebook Valerie wrote in the day before she died! He turns the car around and rushes back to the house he met Spencer at. The black suv is still outside and he’s been spotted by the young man. They get out of their cars and Spencer speaks first.

“You’re back?” He has a content look on is face. Or maybe is it hopeful?

“Y- yeah” Sam stutters out. “I left a notebook here.” 

“Oh, well we found a young boy’s body in the basement so this is a crime scene now. It has most likely been taken in as evidence... but I could probably get it for you!” He almost shouts the last bit.

Sam smiles nervously. “If you could that would be wonderful.” He then sighs in relief, glad he doesn’t have to explain to Spencer that he needs the notebook to kill the ghost. 

The young agent quickly goes and grabs the notebook for Sam. When he returns Sam notes that his eyes are indeed hazel. 

“Here.” Spencer says with a big smile on his face. “Oh and” he starts to whisper “the ghost, did you uh... handle it?” 

Sam bursts out laughing at how awkward and adorable Spencer is. 

“What?!” Spencer asks grinning so wide he is basically laughing with him. 

It takes a few minutes for Sam to calm down and reply with “Yes, yes I’m handling it.” 

Spencer laughs and Sam’s heart feels full. He made Spencer laugh.

Dean wakes up on the ride back to the bunker and asks what happened. Sam explains everything including how he burned the notebook after he got it back from the agent. He doesn’t mention his growing crush on said agent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ shows up at Spencer's apartment and he ends up calling Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've written so please excuse my terrible writing. I'm honestly just winging each chapter and hoping for it to turn out alright.

Spencer fumbles with the piece of paper in his hand. He wants to hear Sam’s voice again. He wants to call Sam and talk to him for hours. He wants to learn everything there is to know about him. Instead he puts the paper down on his coffee table and grabs a book from one of his shelves.

Everyone has plans on a Friday night but not Spencer. He sits in his favorite chair rereading a book of Dickinson poems sipping a cup of pomegranate tea. The knock at his apartment door causes him to spill his drink. 

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath before picking up the pieces of his broken mug.

Another knock. “Spencer? Are you alright?” JJ’s voice asks muffled through the door.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Be right there!” He quickly shouts and grabs a towel. 

After unlocking and opening the door JJ pulls him into a hug. She acts as if she hasn’t seen him in years. Spencer chuckles into the top of her head. 

“What was that? I heard a crash.”

“Well when you knocked I dropped my tea.” Spencer answers with a nervous awkward smile. He nods over to the mess.

“Oh!” She swiftly takes the towel out of his hands and enters his home, walking over to the chair. Spencer closes and locks the door behind her. She’s already cleaned up the mess when he walks the few steps back to his favorite seat. 

“JJ you didn’t h-“ She shushes him with her finger, “Thank you.” He gives her another awkward smile.

After putting the dirty towel away, JJ takes a seat across from Spencer on his couch. 

“So... Uh why are you here JJ? I thought you were going out with Emily.”

“I uh... we sorta...” She spots a paper with a phone number written on it, “We got in a fight. What’s this?” She quickly spits out the first five words and picks up the slip of paper. 

“You got in a fight?!” Spencer asks trying to snatch the paper out of her grasp. She’s too quick and is on the other side of the couch in a second. “What about?” JJ frowns before asking, “Sooo, who’s phone number is this?” She waves the paper just out of Spencer’s reach. He sighs.

“Don’t change the subject. Why were you two fighting?”

JJ’s expression shifts to something Spencer can’t quite make out. He sighs again.

“Look if you tell me what happened I’ll tell you who’s number that is.”

JJ smirks. “Other way around. You tell me about the number and then I’ll... explain.”

Spencer considers this. “Fine.” He gets up from where he was sitting and walks into the kitchen. He reaches far back into a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of wine. After pouring two glasses he sits back down and gives one to JJ.

“That’s-“ he takes a sip, “That’s Sam Winchester’s phone number.”

“Who’s Sam Winchester?”

“He uh... He and his brother were the men in the house where Derek found that little boy Matthew.”

“Oh.” JJ looks concerned. “Why did he give you his number?”

Spencer picks at his fingers looking for a way to explain what he witnessed. He ends up telling what he knows is a lie, “Guess he thought I was cute.” Spencer winks at JJ who giggles. 

“Are you gonna call him?!”

“What? Oh uh... maybe.” Spencer lets out a nervous laugh.

“Call him Spencer. Call him now!”

Spencer doesn’t call him yet. Instead he presses JJ for information.

“What happened between you and Emily?”

JJ freezes, then takes a big sip of her drink. “I- Well-“ another sip, “Emily she-“ now she starts speaking at lightning speed, “Emily sorta asked me to move in with her and at first I was all for it but then I realized how that could affect Henry and Michael so I told her about my worries and she seemed upset but understanding so I thought she agreed with me that we should wait a little and now she isn’t responding to any of my texts and I don’t know what to do.” She lets out her breath, then drops her face into her hands and starts crying. Spencer moves over to the couch and hugs her.

“Oh JJ...” he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry. Emily she- She doesn’t have kids. She probably just doesn’t understand your worries-“

“But she loves them! I know she does so why doesn’t she understand?!” JJ’s mascara is running down her cheeks and her eyes have turned to a dark gray color.

“I don’t know.” Spencer squeezes her closer, “I don’t know.”

Penelope picks up JJ around midnight. Spencer thanks her and gives them both big hugs goodnight.

As he is walking to his bedroom he spots a slightly crumpled slip of paper on the floor. Smiling he picks it up and looks for his phone. It’s sitting on the couch and he grabs it. He dials the number. It starts to ring. Suddenly he has butterflies in his stomach. He sits down and is about to hang up when-

“Hello?” Sam’s beautiful but obviously tired voice asks.

Spencer hesitates. “Hi uh... hi it’s Spencer Reid from a few days ago.”

“Spencer!” He seems more alert now. “Well hi. Umm...”

“Yeah...” Spencer doesn’t know what to say. Why did he call him? Oh yeah, because he’s not very sober and Sam just happens to be the most attractive man he’s ever met. “Sorry I just- I’m curious and wanted to learn about ghosts and how you, how you got rid of that one...” He stumbles across his words.

“Oh! Okay!” It sounds like he shifts in his bed. He’s in bed. The image makes Spencer’s heart flip. His thoughts wander around this for maybe a little longer than they should.

Sam explains how ghosts, monsters, demons, gods, and angels exist. He explains everything. Spencer is curious and continues to ask question after question. 

It’s almost 3am when Sam says. “Hey we have a ton of books here if you’d like to come over and I don’t know... look through them or something?”

Spencer was growing tired but this woke him right back up. “That would be amazing!” He basically shouts into the phone, “I mean yeah that- that would be great and I’d love to learn more.” He has a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“I’ll text you the address. Oh, by the way we sorta live in a bunker.” Sam laughs nervously.

“A bunker?”

“Yeah... Kinda hard to explain, but I can show you around when you come over.” 

“Of course.” Spencer still has that big grin on his face and it will most likely never leave.


End file.
